El demonio no existe
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: El demonio no existe, pero le gustaría que existiera porque entonces no sería solo una simple víctima. Leve AU—UA. Leve KIRIANN.


**HOLAAA! Me presento. Soy su nueva vecina (?) y pienso pasar en este lugar una larga temporada, por eso el saludo de idiota (XD)** **Para que no les digan y no les cuente, a diferencia de la gran mayoría, no tengo gusto por el yaoi, aunque si por el shonen ai y el bromance... Lo que me hace pensar por que carajos no leo ni veo yaoi o slash. Quizás con el tiempo me guste mas que ahora y escriba alguno.**

 **Por ahora soy una fumada fan de Kiriann, de Tachibanacest, de AtobeXAnn *de AnnXMi (?) O séase, del AnnXCasiTodos.** **Ella es mi bias, así que si tiene un problema con ella solamente ignórenme y a mis fics. Oh, ¡También me gusta el Ryosaku y el Kinsaku! OT3 (X3)**

 **Fin de la presentación. ¡Ahora, pasen, pasen! Sean maravillados— seh, claro (xD) —por mi awesoneidad. Pfff!**

* * *

 **30 Days OTP Challenge**

— **1—**

 **Holding Hans**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Kirihara traga saliva. Traga y traga, y vuelve a tragar hasta que se le seca la garganta y no hace más que sudar en frío, sintiendo su corazón ir a una velocidad solo comparable a la que va cuando está jugando un partido de tenis de gran importancia.

Y está bien que su corazón sea lo único que se mueva dentro o fuera de él, porque el resto de su cuerpo está quieto. Todo su cuerpo está en shock.

Está en shock como cuando ve algo increíble, sorprendente, inquietante. O las tres. Está en shock a pesar de que a la sangre ya la conoce bien, porque él mismo la ha derramado en el pasado o la ha visto sobre su propio cuerpo.

Mentira... Mentira porque él jamás ha visto ese líquido rojo en tamaña cantidad, no en otra cosa que no sean esas películas de horror que tanto le perturban.

Y es que aquí sí **hay sangre** en enormes cantidades.

Hay sangre, sangre por todo el cuerpo. Sangre **fuera** del cuerpo. Se nota claramente porque el color rojo contrasta demasiado con el blanco, de la nieve, donde ha caído a gotas o a charcos.

Hay sangre y el demonio no está despierto. Hay sangre y no le pone alegre, porque la sangre ha dejado de hacerle feliz desde hace un tiempo. Porque el demonio ya no existe y era él quien amaba la sangre ¨enemiga¨, la sangre rival.

Y el rival que tiene sangre no ha sido herido por su mano y eso no es motivo de celebración, porque ha sido herido en este accidente desastroso.

 **Como yo.**

Puede recordar claramente el grito de advertencia, puede recordar cómo el autobús que los transportaba— en ese paraje donde, a pocos kilómetros, estaba un Hotel con saunas y termas —había colisionado y terminado en pedazos entre esa zona arremolinada de nieve. También recuerda cómo uno— de los menos heridos —en lugar de salir a ponerse seguro, se expuso al fuego y una posible explosión. Uno a uno, sin recibir ayuda de otros, sacó a cinco pasajeros de entre los desechos.

Él fue el sexto.

Él **es** el sexto. Porque en cuanto el Capitán de Fudomine se acercó a retomar su acción, el vehículo simplemente hizo combustión y acabó explotando.

Y ahora todo es un mar de gritos agónicos, de los heridos, de inconscientes, de la misma chica— que acaba de notar que está a su izquierda —que grita por su hermano al que no puede ir a rescatar, porque no ve nada más que el fuego que se encuentra a unos quince metros más lejos.

Entonces el dolor de su cuerpo ya no importa, ni que apenas vea por los hilos de sangre que tiene manchando el interior de sus ojos. Se dobla sobre sí mismo, quitándose de la posición acostada en que Tachibana lo dejó, y se obliga a ver entre la nube de humo que se expande.

El demonio no existe, pero tal vez es mejor si existiera.

Pero el demonio no vive y él si, y probablemente Tachibana siga vivo también y advertir eso le hace levantarse, ponerse de pie, querer correr entre las llamas y buscarle, encontrarle y traerlo y decirle que si es idiota, o preguntarle figuradamente si está cuerdo, por arriesgarse así entre medio del fuego.

Pero una mano lo detiene, una mano lo sostiene del brazo. Sin embargo, se la quita y vuelve a caminar hasta que la misma vuelve a detenerle, pero esta vez agarra firme la mano de Akaya y su agarre le provoca un dolor que le llega hasta el hombro— debe estar muy débil para que alguien como ella logre dañarlo con un simple toque —y Ann Tachibana le mira dolida, angustiada, y con lágrimas bajando desde los ojos hasta las mejillas. Y sin lograr cometer la estupidez de preguntarle por qué llora, Kirihara repara en que él mismo lo hace entre tanto enojo que le invade.

Enojo de todo, por todo.

Porque lo que acaba de pasar es demasiado surrealista o demasiado real, no lo sabe bien aunque es lo que más anhela entender.

El demonio no existe, pero le gustaría que existiera porque entonces no sería solo una simple víctima. Porque a lo mejor, podría haber forzado al demonio a ayudar un momento y no ser la sexta persona salvada por un tipo que acaba de morir. Aún así sabe que es mentira, pura palabrería de mero coraje por el enojo, porque si el demonio existiera todavía, lo único que haría a esa instancia sería reír del sufrimiento que está viviendo.

Y la mano de Ann sobre la suya, solo es un toque helado entre el calor del infierno.

* * *

 **TADASHI, NOOO!**

 **Digo… Coff, coff**

 **TACHIBANA, NOOO! xD**

 **No, yo no soy de tomarme las cosas serias por mucho tiempo. ¡Como sea! Resulta que en muchos fics de romance, siempre veo ¨Chico salvando a su Chica¨(xD) No sé, quería probar algo medio—nuevo.**

 **ESTO comenzó como un crossover Prince Of TennisXBleach— Kiriann y ¿TachiKarin? — y... Acabó aquí.** **Es que, acabó más Tenipuri que Bleach, como era la idea original (?).**

 **Si hay alguna fan del Kiriann viva, ¡Avísenme para fangirlear un rato! TwT**

 **¡Nos leemos! (:3)**


End file.
